


Finde en el museo

by maraca1 (orphan_account)



Category: Honto Yajuu
Genre: M/M, Manga, Yamamoto Kotetsuko, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maraca1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda y Sempai son citados a trabajar en la inauguración del museo de la ciudad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finde en el museo

**Author's Note:**

> PRECAUCIÓN: poca variación de conjugaciones de verbos, posibles malas gramáticas, ¿a veces un poco confuso? En fin. Esta historia se me ocurrió un viernes a las 5 de la mañana mientras me armaba un sanguche de jamón y queso. Sí, un gordo de mierda. Bueno, dejando de lado esos detalles... espero que lo puedan disfrutar de igual manera :)

La semana estaba a punto de finalizar. Era viernes a la noche y Ueda se estaba terminando de bañar para luego acostarse en la cama.

Al salir del baño ve a Aki, durmiendo en su futon, roncando suavemente. Ueda, con la toalla envuelta en la cintura, sonríe y se viste. Apaga la luz y lentamente se acomoda al lado de su novio.

 

  
“Despertarte, policía pervertido” escucha a lo lejos. “Tomoharuu!! Despertate!”

Aki comienza a picarle el cachete con su dedo índice.

“¿Qué hora es?” murmura mientras le pega suavamente a Aki en la cara con la almohada.

“Das donde y media” apenas puede contestar.

“LAS ONCE Y MEDIA?!”

Ueda se levanta rápidamente, agarra su mochila y sale rápidamente en busca de su bicileta, Aki, irritado, le tira la almohada pero Ueda lo esquiva.

“Nos vemos más tarde, lindo” Tomoharu le sonríe y sale por la puerta principal.

“¡No me digas lindo!” gruñe entre dientes.

 

 

Transpirado, deja la bicileta en la entrada de la estación de policía

“¿¡Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! No sos de llegar tarde, ¡apurate que estamos llegando super tarde!” Sempai le dice mientras está firmando papeles. “Tomá, esta es tu identificación para todo el finde”

Le entrega una identificación plastificada con sus datos personales. Ueda la recibe y corre hacia el vestuario a cambiarse.

“Perdón, me quedé dormido. ¿Vos ya estás listo?” Ueda se desviste.

“Sí.” Ueda se viste con el uniforme de policía. “Deberías apurarte, ni bien llegue nuestro reemplazo nos tenemos que ir volando. Kisaragi nos está esperando en el auto”

Tomoharu se sorprende. “¿Kisagari-san tiene auto?” Se da cuenta. “¿Eh… “Kisagari” no más?” le lanza una mirada cargosa a sempai, éste se sonroja y mira para otro lado.

“Sí, tiene auto… anoche le conté que hoy teníamos que hacer de guardia en la inauguración del museo de la ciudad, y como a él le gustan los museos se ofreció. Él va a estar ahí un largo tiempo recorriendo todo” Sempai ríe nervioso.

“¿¡Está esperando desde las 9 en el auto?!” Ueda no puede esconder su expresión de culpa.

“Volví” una voz se escucha desde la entrada. Tomoharu se termina de poner los zapatos y se dirige a la entrada.

“Ah, bienvenido!” Sempai contesta.

Tomoharu se sorprende al ver quién es. “Hey… tanto tiempo sin vernos, Takeuchi-san” Ueda le extiende la mano. Takeuchi la recibe.

“Bueno, no tenemos tiempo Ueda, vamos!” Ambos salen y entran al auto.

 

 

“Buenos días, Kisagari-san”

“Buenos días Ueda-san, ¿están listos?” Le pregunta a sensei con una sonrisa en la cara.

“Sí” Sempai se sonroja.

 

 

Al llegar al museo, ambos reciben un reproche por parte del sargento.

“Llegan tarde.”

“Perdón, por mi culpa llegamos tarde” Ueda se disculpa.

“Me sorprende de vos Ueda. En fin. Les digo como es la situación. Al inaugurarse este museo, significa que aún no están todas las exposiciones listas para el público, y todavía quedan un par de objetos de gran valor que no se han puesto en exhibición. Así que su trabajo estos dos días es vigilar que nadie entre en las áreas no aptas para todo público o que falte algún objeto. El museo tiene poco personal y no puede ocuparse de vigilar todo. ¿Entendido?”

Ueda y sempai asienten con la cabeza y entran al museo.

El museo es como una casa antigua al modelo occidental, la primera habitación, es una espaciosa y con múltiples caminos a elegir. Cada pasillo tiene su correspondiente cartel señalizador que explica a donde conduce cada uno. La gente va y viene por todo el lugar. Camina, habla, observa y saca fotos de hasta el piso. Como para no, una casa occidental en el oriente…

“Bueno Sempai, acá nos separamos. Buena suerte” Ueda sonríe mientras entra al pasillo que dice “Acceso solo al personal”.

Sempai asiente con la cabeza y se mete a otro. “Reliquias”.


End file.
